A LITTLE NUDGE
by Benoitsbaby782
Summary: With A little Nudge from Natalya Evan might get what he wants.


**A Little Nudge**

**Author: Victoria Carmichael**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Evan Bourne and Drew McIntyre with mentions of Natalya and Tyson Kidd(Called TJ)**

**Summary: With a little Nudge from Natalya Evan gets what he wants.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them, and thanks for making me repeat that…again ** huffs and sulks in a corner pouting…oooh a cookie. ****J **

Evan looked at the beautiful Scottish wrestler from the bar, he was beautiful, his hair pulled back he was talking to T.J. "Go talk to him" Came a voice behind him, Evan didn't even have to turn around and face the woman behind him. "Nat, I can't he's straight" "Um, he's been checking you out since we walked in" "Nattie, he has not been" "Evan go talk to him" she said kissing Evan's cheek. Evan walked over to Drew with a drink in his hand. "I was wondering when you'd get around to me" Drew said, his accent making Evan's knees weak. "Ha-Had to make the rounds" Evan said sounding a lot cockier than he felt. "Ah, I see hope you were saving the best for last" "Uh, of course, Drew" "good to know, want to dance?" "Yes" Evan said without hesitation. "Alright"

Drew lead Evan out to the crowded dance floor. The beat was hard and fast, just like Evan liked it, Drew put his hands on Evan's hips behind Evan and rocked his hips against Evan's ass, Evan groaned, "Too much baby?" Evan bit his lip and shook his head. "Good" Drew purred into Evan's ear. They continued to dance. Once the two of them were sweaty and thirsty Evan looked around, just then Nattie danced by with T. J. holding two bottles of water. "Thought you guys looked thirsty" "Thanks Love" Drew said, "Hey did you bring Evan tonight?" "Yes sir, did you want to give him a lift home?" "That's up to Evan" Drew said keeping one hand on Evan's hips opening the bottle. "No problem, Nat, do you care if I get my gear out of your car tomorrow morning?" "Alright" she leaned in to Evan, "Call me if plans fall through or you need a ride" "Alright" ….

TWO HOURS LATER…

"I gotta take a leak" Evan said above the music. "Alright love" Drew said following him, "I am a big boy, hell I'm older than you" "I'm not letting you out of my sight, because I've noticed the other guys watching us" Evan took a quick glance around and sure enough there were a lot of hungry eyes. "Ok" he said "Come with me" They went into the men's room, and took care of business. "Want to get out of here, Evan?" "Hell yes" Evan said "Good" Drew said "They went to Drew's car. He unlocked Evan's door first, but then pushed Evan up against the car and kissed his lips, he actually lifted the older man up and Evan immediately wrapped his arms and legs around the taller man. "Evan, I'd fuck you right here up against my car, but we could be intrupted" Evan panted nodding, "Hotel?" "My thoughts exactly" Drew opened the door and Evan got in and leaned over and unlocked the Scotsman's door. "Thanks love" he said Evan kissed Drew again and then he pulled away. …

At The Hotel…

Evan watched as Drew slid his key card in and opened the door, "You don't have to share?" "Nope, one of the perks of being Mr. McMahon's chosen one" Drew said Evan nodded and he pushed Drew against the door kissing him. Drew flipped their positions and picked Evan up, "I want to fuck you senseless" he whispered against Evan's ear. Evan nodded "Sounds good" Evan gasped out.

Evan looked at Drew, "Let's get out of these clothes" Drew said slipping his hands under Evans shirt, feeling the muscles bunch and contract against his fingers. "God Evan you are so" Evan stopped him by kissing him. "Beautiful" he said finishing his sentence.

Drew was shoved onto the bed and Evan untied his brown locks, running his fingers through the tresses. "Oh it feels wonderful" Drew all but purred. Evan pulled their shirts off and then he began to lave Drew's nipples with his tongue, nipping at Drew's collarbone making Drew gasp, "Sorry" "Ev, don't be I like it a little rough" Drew said, Evan leaned in and nipped again, "No marks love" "Ok" he kissed his way down Drew's body kissing and nipping along the way, he came to Drew's jeans and hesitated.

"Go on" Drew said, "I've never" "What?" "Surely you've been fucked before?" "Nope, I fooled around with Natalya" "Man or woman, you've never fucked or been fucked?" Evan shook his head. "Well, strip and I'll give you some pointers, lay on your back" he said. They were both naked in a matter of minutes. Drew rand his hand appreciatively down Evan's legs.

"OK, lesson One" He said grabbing Evan's cock, "This very thick piece of flesh is a cock" he said giving it a good long stroke. "I am aware of that" Evan said through clinched teeth. "Good" Drew said stroking his cock, "Relax love" Drew purred. "Ki-inda hard to rela-lax when you've got my cock in your hand" Evan stammered, "very true" Drew said scooting down the bed between Evans legs, he kissed Evan's inner thigh, first one then the other, Evan jumped.

Drew put his lips at the base of Evan's cock, Evan jerked as Drew took his finger and lifted his hips, "Hand me one of those pillows will you" Drew said Evan did, and Drew slid the pillow under his hips, "Hold your knees" Evan did what he was told. Drew ran his tongue under Evan's balls, to the tiny hole, "Ohh God" Evan moaned, Drew slowly licked a finger and slid just the tip of it in Evan's body.

"Relax love" Drew said as Evan whimpered, "Feel good" "Good doesn't even begin to cover it" Evan whispered, and Drew slipped his tongue inside Evan's body, as he slowly jacked Evan's cock while pressing his fingers into Evan's waiting hole.

"Drew, Drew stop" Evan said, "What's wrong love?" "I'm gonna cum" "I know" Evan looked down at Drew. "Kiss me" Evan said, Drew kept his fingers inside Evan and kissed his lips sliding his tongue into his mouth, and he touched Evan's prostate.

Evan jumped, "Are you ready baby?" Drew asked. "Yes Drew, please take me" Evan said Drew grabbed some lotion and slicked his hard cock, and he positioned his cock at Evan's entrance.

"Baby take a deep breath" Evan did, and Drew pushed into Evan taking his virginity, Evan cried out and Drew put his hands on Evan's hips. "Kiss me Drew, I want your hair to block out the view" Evan cried out. Drew leaned down and kissed Evan enveloping the two of them in a tawny colored curtain.

"Drew I need you to move please" Evan said, Drew smiled and leaned back up and he began to thrust in and out of Evan's body. Evan wrapped his legs around Drew's waist, "Wanna ride me?" "Ok" Evan said. Drew smiled.

Drew flipped them and he helped lift Evan up and down on his cock, "Hey, beautiful?" Drew said, Evan looked down at him, his eyes were heavy with passion, and love.

Evan gasped when Drew sat up and they were chest to chest. Drew held Evan as he rose and fell on his cock. They climbed higher and higher, Evan kissed Drew's lips manically. "Evan you feel so good" Drew said against Ev's lips.

They reached for Evan's cock at the same time, and began furiously stoking Evan to get him off, Evan cried out, as he came all over their chests, and stomachs, suffocating Drew's cock, he kept up the same rhythm, and made Drew cum filling Evan.

"Don't pull out just yet" Evan said totally out of breath, "You'll be sore baby" "I don't want you to go away once you clean up" Evan said, "I wouldn't fuck and run" Drew said, pulling out making them both groan.

Drew laid Evan back and began to kiss him, he slowly licked at the cum on Evan's chest, making Evan moan. "You taste amazing" Evan had his eyes closed, "Ya didn't fall asleep on me did ya?" "Hardly" Evan said opening his eyes. Drew curled up behind Evan and nuzzled his neck.

"If you want to go you can" Evan said, "If I don't want to, can I stay?" "Of course, but I just assumed you have a boyfriend to get back to" Evan said his insecurities coming back full force. "If I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't have slept with you" Drew said nipping at his ear. "You want the job?" Evan turned and looked at him, "Seriously?" "very" Drew said kissing his lips. "Thank you for making this so special, I could have lost it so many times to just anybody, but I didn't want to be someone's one night stand.

Drew put his head on Evan's shoulder. "This was my first time too" he whispered nipping at his shoulder. "What?" "Yeah, I feel the same way you do about wanting it to be special" Evan yawned loudly, "Come on baby boy let's get some rest, then maybe I'll let you fuck me" Drew said winking and stealing a kiss from Evan's shocked face. …

Next day…

"Nattie, guess what?" Evan said running up to his best friend, "Did you get lucky?" "Yeah, it was great, and magical and he wants me to be his boyfriend. Natalya nodded and smiled as Drew walked up, he automatically put his hand in Evan's. "Drew, Evan said that you want him to be your boyfriend?" "Yes ma'am" "Well, just so you know, I am Evan's best friend and I'll snap your little Scottish ass in half if you hurt Evan in anyway, is that understood" Evan's jaw dropped, "Nattie, what was rude" "No love, she's worried that I'll hurt you, but, Miss Natalya, I will assure you that this is the man I've waited for all my life. I have loved him for years from afar, and now that I have him up close, I'll fight tooth and nail to keep him, and too keep him happy and satisfied in multiple ways" Drew said smiling at Natalya. "Good, but if he" "He won't" Drew said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. "He's in good hands" he whispered. She nodded.

The end


End file.
